villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tankard (Team Hot Wheels)
Tankard is the strongest member of the Road Pirates and an antagonist in Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race. He was voiced by Ben Diskin. History Tankard was first seen at the beginning of the movie along with the Road Pirates. As he and the Road Pirates made their way towards Larry's secret lab, Greasebeard ordered Tankard to use his head to open the vault. Tankard charged at it, but hit his head, making him dizzy. Greasebeard asked him how many fingers he's holding up. Tankard replied by saying "w". After they see Larry with the key to Rev, Greasebeard device a way to disguise themselves. As they made their way to the opening of the Epic Race, Tankard and Longshanks were disguised as a camel. Tankard smiles at a nearby policewoman as Greasebeard addressed him as a camel to her. He and the rest of the Road Pirates smile as they came up with an idea to replace Wyatt with Swab, due to his reckless actions. After witnessing Swab's driving performance, he and the Road Pirates became pleased with their plan going into play. In a desperate attempt to lure Team Hot Wheels away from the city, he, Grog, and Longshanks attack a bank filled with people. Just then, a new hero came in, who turned out to be Wyatt who's going solo as a new hero known as "Golden W". Golden W defeats the Road Pirates with ease until Tankard stuffs him into a bag and escapes with him. Once he and the Road Pirates came across Team Hot Wheels, Gage tells the Road Pirates that the city isn't big enough for the both of them, making Tankard tell them that they'll just run away instead. They then lead Team Hot Wheels away from the city and lead them to their mothership where they have a battle. Tankard faces off against Rhett and had the side of his vehicle rammed by the skull ornament of Rhett's vehicle. At the end of the battle, Gage drove in a tornado, driving them dizzy. However, as soon as Greasebeard appeared, Tankard and Grog push Rev into their mothership, enhancing it. Tankard and the Road Pirates then watch Wyatt as Greasebeard forces him to be fed to an army of robotic sharks until Rhett called out death duel, shocking the Road Pirates. Gage suggested the duel to be a race to the finish, which Greasebeard agreed on. Tankard and the Road Pirates took part in the epic race, and once the epic race started, Tankard knocked over a fellow racer driving up a volcano. He then pushed several cars in front of him as they all stopped by a steep slope. Later on, Greasebeard ordered Tankard to fire his squid cannon upon a racer’s vehicle, causing him and the other racers to crash into a body of water. Greasebeard hoped it would serve as a distraction for Team Hot Wheels. Tankard and the rest of the Road Pirates were then about to cross the finish line, but soon discovered Larry and Candy Gram taking it and driving away in Candy Gram's vehicle. Tankard and the Road Pirates soon got on their mothership and drove it after Candy Gram and Larry. The Road Pirates then threatened the senior citizens as they fired cannonballs at them. They soon discovered Team Hot Wheels driving after them, this time in brand new cars. Swab soon decided to betray the Road Pirates as he fought them and defeated them, including Tankard. However, as Swab wasn't looking, Greasebeard appeared from behind and grabbed by the neck with his wrench hand. Gage drove his car on the Road Pirate's ship to save Swab as he shoots several doubloons at the Road Pirates face, freeing Swab in the process. Tankard and the rest of the Road Pirates were then ordered by Greasebeard to man their cannons and fire at Gage. However, as Greasebeard said fire by accident after seeing the masts burning, Scurvey mistaken him and enforced the crew with that order as they pointed their cannons at Greasebeard's face. Tankard and the Road Pirates then accidentally blew up their mothership, causing an explosion that sends them flying over to Hot Wheels city prison where they landed in separate jail cells. Appearance Tankard is big and muscular. He wears a horned helmet and has a brown hairy beard. Category:Barbarian Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Male